Back From The Future
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lilly is from the future to complete a mission but things start to go wrong. Rated T just in case LOLIVER!
1. You're Wrong

**Disclaimer: **Nah, I don't own Hannah Montana

**Chapter 1: You're Wrong**

**Lillys' POV**

I was sitting in Physics next to my cute boyfriend Oliver and my best friend Miley. My hand was drumming on the desk. I was listening to Mrs Kunkle explain something about air velocity. Cue Miley asking when flying cars could be invented. Mrs Kunkle then said in her poor understanding knowledge of flying vehicles that humans probably couldn't fly in the next hundred years maybe more. As if! I know for a fact flying cars were first invented 2145. Of course it was a complete failure and could only fly for a few hundred metres but at least it got off the ground.

Mrs Kunkle then continued saying we do not have the technology to make flying cars. YES WE DO! It is common knowledge. Okay maybe not but still. We just don't have the jobs to support it. I could not believe that a _science _teacher doesn't know the subject she is teaching. Cue me putting my hand up.

"Excuse me? Mrs Kunkle?"

"Yes Truscott?"

"How do you know that we do not have the technology? Planes fly so why not cars?"

Cue the class murmuring in agreement.

'True but why hasn't people built them yet?" Mrs Kunkle argued.

Seriously does NO ONE know?"

"Because we do not have the jobs available." I said.

The bell went.

"Remember class you have a test tomorrow! Class demisted!" Mrs Kunkle said.

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the class. I knew what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have used my advanced knowledge today. If the argument had continued I probably would have given myself away.

I should probably explain some stuff here. My name is Lilly Truscott. I live in 2010 but I was born in 7091. My family was sent to the year 1994 when I was 2 years old. My family was ordered to stop something from happening. My parents (when I was old enough) gave me the mission. 2 years on and I haven't found anything.

I soon found myself at my locker. I was surprised where my feet had taken me. I saw Miley and Oliver standing there waiting for me.

"Hey guys!" I yelled at them.

They turned around and saw me and waved.

"Hey!" They said.

I walked up to them and gave Oliver a kiss.

"HEY!" Miley yelled.

We broke apart looking annoyed.

"No kissy-pop while I'm around!" She said.

"Sorry!" We said together.

We started walking to lunch.

"Hey guys are you going to celebrate Jackson Stewart day?" I said causally.

They stopped there and I just realised that holiday wasn't made a holiday until 2029.

"WHAT?!" They said.

"Just joking!" I said.

They seemed to buy it as we walked to lunch. I breathed a sigh of relief. That's twice in one day that I've almost blown my cover.

I couldn't risk a third time.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm sorry this chapter is short!!! Please Review!!!!**


	2. Warning

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Hannah Montana

**Chapter 2: Warning**

**Lillys' POV**

At lunch I was flicking through a book named Oliver Oken and another named Miley Stewart. I should explain some things. In the future there is a book documenting everything about a person that ever existed. Wanna know what Shakespeare did at 3:03 on Monday 5th August 1600? Just look up his book.

I found today and looked up this time. I took a sip of soup. I doubled checked Mileys' book. Nothing. Olivers'? Nothing.

I closed the book. Nothing in store for us today.

"Hey what's that?" Miley asked sitting down.

"Uh, just my notes." I said quickly shoving them away.

"Oh alright then."

Just then Mileys' elbow knocked my fork off my plate and onto the ground.

"Miley!" I said looking annoyed.

"Sorry!" She said hurriedly.

She bent down and picked up the fork.

"Hey Lilly what's this?"

I heard a rumpled of paper and then Miley appeared holding a piece of paper.

"What's this?" She said again.

As soon as she said it, I knew what she had. It was a piece of one of the books.

"Give it!" I said trying to grab it sounding distressed.

"Ooo! Not sharing notes are we?" She said waving the piece of paper.

"Give it!" I yelled trying to grab it.

She pushed me down and I fell on the floor. Fortunately there were few other people in the cafeteria.

"Now let's see what we have here?"

She gleefully opened it and she read what was on the paper. Her gleeful expression turned to a look of concern.

"Lilly? What is this?"

I picked myself up. I looked around. We were alone in the room

"What?" Miley said.

"Sorry Miley!" I said,

"What?!" She said again looking worried.

I walked towards Miley.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't answer instead I clapped my hand over her mouth. She looked surprised but I only had a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Miley." I said again throwing her to the floor. "But I can't allow myself to be exposed."

She looked even more shocked and surprised.

"Maybe one day you'll know the truth." I said pulled a pen out of my pocket.

I clicked the pen and a purple light came out of the tip and I shone it in Mileys' eyes. Her eyes looked blank for a second. In that time I leapt up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You tripped and fell." I explained.

I hate lying but I knew I had to. Otherwise…..

"Oh okay." She said.

She got up.

"Coming?" She said.

"Yeah give me a minute."

"Okay!" She left.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket. The same piece of paper that Miley had snatched from me five minutes ago. I opened the piece of paper. Now I know why Miley was shocked.

_February 15__th__ 2010 _

_There was a robbery at Malibu Bank. Stewart was accidently shot at 2:07pmt. Taken to Malibu hospital at 2:33pm._

_Taken into surgery at 2:41pm. _

_Went into a coma at 10:10pm._

I was shocked as I stared as the piece of paper. Miley had to go to the bank tomorrow. I had no idea what I was going to do.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Please REVIEW!!!**


	3. Count Down

**Disclaimer: **No I do NOT own Hannah Montana. That's a NOT. So get your laywers off my case!

**Chapter 3: Count Down**

**Lillys' POV**

I had to stop Miley from going to the bank tomorrow but I had no idea how. I stood still, frozen from my own shock as I re-read the paper I was holding. I quickly realised what I was supposed to meeting up with Miley.

"Miley!" I yelled after her.

She turned and looked at me.

"What took you so long?"

I had to think of an excuse quickly that didn't involve the fact that I was thinking of a way to save her.

"Uh, notes fell out."

"Oh okay."

We walked down in silence and meet up with Oliver.

"Hey guys!" He said smiling.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley greeted him also with a smile.

"So I hear you gotta go to the bank tomorrow? Mind if I come?" He asked walking down the corridors.

"NO!" I said quickly without thinking.

They looked at me.

"I mean why don't we all go?" I asked trying to save myself.

"Excellent idea!" Miley said.

I suddenly felt nervous. What happened to Oliver then? Hopefully something came up that didn't involve him. I couldn't bare to lose him.

***

Saturday morning bloomed in its usual fashion. I stretched and yawn. I had a nice little sleep in I thought. I decided to get up. I looked around my room. It was a mess. Why?

That's when I quickly realised why I had been in such a bad mood. Miley. Shot. Coma. I looked at the clock.

It was 12:50. Miley was going to get shot in exactly 77 minutes.

I threw my covers off me and raced around trying to get dressed.

"Woah!" My dad said as I flashed past him. "Slow down!" He said as I raced down the staircase.

"Sorry father!" I shouted back.

I grabbed a piece of toast not bothering to put anything on it.

"Lilly! Calm down!" My Mum called after me.

"Sorry Mum! Meeting Miley in five!" I shouted slamming the door behind me with a piece of toast in my mouth.

I quickly started up my car and drove out of the drive way. I should probably say here that my car isn't like any other car. For one thing it can talk and drive without needing to be steered.

"Voiture," I said (that's what I named my car, it's French for car). "Set coordinates for Malibu Bank."

"Yes Lilly!" Voiture answered back.

The car sped into oncoming traffic.

"No, no, no!" I said slamming my head down on the steering wheel. "Not good!"

"OUCH!" Said Voiture.

"Sorry!" I said patting the dashboard. Sometimes these talking cars came with a price.

I looked at my watch (again high tec). It was 1:06.

"Shoot! Not much time!" I said. "Voiture, can you go any faster?"

"Sorry, but you seemed to have noticed that we are stuck in traffic"

"Yes I can see that!"

About 10 minutes later the traffic started to move.

"Finally!" I said.

**Mileys' POV**

I walked into the bank about 10 past one. Oliver was walking right next to me. But Lilly? Don't ask me!

"Are you sure you don't know where Lilly is?" I asked Oliver.

"NO for the 15th time!" Oliver said annoyed.

We got into line. A long line I might add.

"This is going to take forever!" I complained.

"Says the one who waits in line for 10 hours to see a Justin Timberlake concert!" Oliver muttered.

"HEY! It was a one night show!" I argued.

"That they were going to do again the next night and the night after that!" Oliver pointed out. "Check and Mate!" He added.

"Damn!" I muttered.

I looked around hoping to see Lilly. Man she is late.

**Lillys POV**

The traffic had slowly thinned. I was wondering if I would ever make it. I looked back at my watch 1:17.

I breathed.

Okay still have some time left.

The traffic had started to move and I was off. 10 minutes later (the time is at 1:27pm is you are keeping count) I pulled into the Malibu Bank parking lot and quickly parked my car. I raced into the bank. I looked around hoping to see Miley.

"Miley!" I yelled when I saw her.

She tuned and got a grin on her face.

"Lilly! Thought you weren't going to make it! Come on!" She yelled.

I walked towards her keeping a look out for anyone. I was suddenly aware of people putting their hands in their pockets or looking nervous.

I approached Miley.

"Hey!" I said putting a fake smile on my face.

For 20 minutes we sat in line. I keep checking my watch like every 5 seconds to be clear of the time. It was 1:53pm.

Huh maybe I was wrong. Maybe nothing was going to happen. But then everything changed.

"Get down on the floor NOW!" Shouted a voice.

I turned around.

A masked man was holding a gun and he was pointing it straight at me.

**A/N: Cliffie! Hope you like this chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Hold Up

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Hannah Montana. Sad face!

**Chapter 4: Hold Up**

**Lillys' POV**

Oh shoot! This was not good. This was NOT good. I looked at Miley. I couldn't let her die. Because if she died……

Mustn't think of that!

"Get down!" I muttered pulling Miley, Oliver and myself down onto the floor.

"What the-" Miley started.

"Shut up!" I said.

They both fell silence and stayed that way.

The two men headed towards the cashiers.

"Give me the God damn money!" One of them demanded.

I knew that voice. OH MY GOD! This situation was getting worse.

I had started to shake all over.

"Lilly are you okay?" Miley whispered.

I put my finger to my lips.

The two men had started to move away before one of them said to the other.

"Oy! Shouldn't we you know shake these people loose of their valuables too?"

I causally looked up at that point. The other man got this evil grin on his face.

"Yeah, good idea!"

Don't come over here, don't come over here! I silently prayed.

Suddenly I felt someone pull me up.

NO, NO, NOOOOO!

Don't look him in the eye, don't look him in the eye. I was thinking.

He started to check if I had anything on me. Thank god I didn't. In my rush I forgot my wallet.

When the guy realised this he pushed me aside and started on Miley. Oh boy! This was it.

"Gimme!" He said.

"No!" Miley said holding her ground.

The man pointed his gun at her.

"Give me!"

"Miley for the love of God, give him the God damn money!" I hissed.

"You should listen to your friend. She has the right idea."

"No!" Miley said again.

Oh great! Why must today of all days must she be stubborn? Can't she be stubborn another day?!

"Miley just do it!" Oliver whispered.

Miley shook her head

"Please!" I begged.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do IT!" I murmured.

"Look people I haven't got all day." The robber said.

"Miley for the love that is all and good and pure in this forsaken universe just DO IT!" I half whispered half shouted.

"Why?" She whispered back.

The man clicked his gun, preparing it.

"No listen!" He said pointing it at Mileys' forehead. "I'm gonna say this once. Do what I want you to do or meet my little friend Mister Bullet!"

"Miley!"

"No!"

The man grew impatient.

"Guess it's the latter then!"

I knew what he was going to do and I couldn't let it happened.

Just as he was about to fire, I threw myself in front of Miley.

BANG!

I fell backwards into Oliver as the bullet plunged into my flesh.

**A/N: So yeah, A twist. So yeah Review!!!!!**

**PS: I know Miley was a pain**


	5. Lillys’ Words

**Disclaimer: **I wish I didn't have to write this!

**Chapter 5: Lillys' Words**

**Mileys' POV**

I watched as though it was in slow motion. The pulling of the trigger, the sound of the gunshot to the moment when Lilly stepped in front of me. I watched in horror as the bullet came into contact with Lilly. Lillys' body arched as the bullet plunged into her and then she seemed to fall and I caught her.

"Lilly!" Oliver and I shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" The robber shouted and he and his companion jumped ship well bank in this case.

I placed Lilly on the floor as Oliver picked up his phone and dialled 111.

"Please don't die!" I said as tears start to fall.

"Miley." A small croaky voice said.

I looked down and noticed Lilly was trying to tell me something. I knelt down besides her and put my face close to her.

"I'm here."

"M-Miley," Lilly started again. "I w-want you-u t-to kn-know s-someth-thing."

"What?" I was intrigued.

Lilly coughed and I noticed some blood appeared on her hand.

"If-if I-I d-die, p-promise me-e one t-thing."

"Yes Lilly anything."

"Go-go to my house-e, th-there you w-will f-find my pa-arents. Tell them-m I sent-t you. They w-will as-ask you f-for a password-d. It's…." But Lilly didn't get further than that. Her eyes closed and she didn't speak another word.

"They're coming!" Oliver said.

"Lilly!" I said shaking her.

Minutes past.

Oliver and I continued to try and wake Lilly back up but with no luck. Our tears splattered the ground around us. Suddenly I heard sirens and I looked up. The ambulance had arrived it seems. I felt arms pull me up and I looked up to see Medics.

"It's going to be alright kids." A female one said.

I just nodded as they loaded Lilly onto a stretcher.

"Can we come too?" Oliver asked one of the Medics.

The Medic looked nervous for a few seconds before answering.  
"Oh alright, hop on!" He said and Oliver and I exchanged looks of glee.

We hopped on the back of the ambulance with the Medic with the female medic and another male medic driving it. The third one was sitting across from us monitoring Lilly heart rate and doing other random stuff.

"By the way, are you two her friends?" The Medic sitting next to us asked.

"Yes sir." Oliver answered.

"I'm gonna need you to contact her folks." He said.

"Sure." Oliver said getting out his phone and calling Mrs Truscott.

After a short conversation between Mrs Truscott and Oliver, he hung up the phone facing us.

"She'll be there in a bit." He said.

Several minutes later we reached the hospital.

"Clear the way!" The medic sitting next to us said as he and his co-workers pushed the stretcher into the ER and then into the OR.

"Oliver! Miley!" A voice said and we turned around to see Mrs Truscott.

"Hey Mrs T." I said.

"How is she?"

"Okay I think." I said.

Mrs Truscott looked happy about this.

"And you?" She said suddenly looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said confused by the question.

"Good I gotta go call my husband." She said walking off.

"What was THAT all about?" I asked Oliver as soon as she was out of sight but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Time passed.

Mrs Truscott came back and said Mr Truscott was coming in about ten minutes. We waited for him. He soon came and he and Mrs Truscott went off secretly. I wanted to know what they were saying but I knew it was rude to pry.

I called Dad and Jackson and they came in minutes. They were so happy that I was okay and Dad said he has spoken to the police about the robbers. I just nodded. Dad asked for an update and I gave him one. I actually didn't know what was going on but I told him what happened and Dad was just relieved that I was alright.

A doctor came about 5 minutes later and gave us an update. Apparently the bullet wound was worse than we thought and Lilly needed surgery right away. We all exchanged looks of concern and worry at this. But Mrs Truscott just signed the consent forms and said "Do what you can doctor."

Hours passed.

Olivers' parents had come with stuff to do as requested. Oliver and I ended up starting up a game of cards with Jackson and Dad while the Truscott huddled in a corner discussing things. I wonder what things though. But all through this I was wondering what Lilly had wanted to tell me. I could not believe she didn't finish telling me! It seemed so important. Guess I'll find out when she wakes up. I hope.

"JIN!" Jackson said laying down his cards.

"NO!" I said looking at his cards.

Sure enough he had 4 aces, a 4,5,6,7,8,9 in diamonds and three kings. I threw down my cards. I needed that 9 of diamonds to partner up with my other two nines to finish off my hand. I cannot believe I was one off wining. I looked at Olivers' and Dads' hands. Dad needed a couple more cards to complete his straight and Oliver was one off winning like me.

Oliver suddenly looked up and he got this look of nervousness on his face.

"What?" We all asked him.

"The surgery has finished." He said.

**A/N: Just a quick update of this story. I know I haven't updated this in a while so here I am updating it!**


	6. A Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: **Shocking, I don't own Hannah Montana. That's strange, my plan was 100% full-proof. Hmm, must re-think some things.

**Chapter 6: A Shocking Discovery**

I wiped my hands on my pants. I was so nervous. I had no idea what to expect. What if she hadn't made it? What if she did though? It was as though inside my head two people were playing a game of table tennis, back and ford back and ford. It was enough to give anyone a headache.

Slowly I told myself to relax and look into the Doctor's eyes. Inside of grief, I saw relief and happiness. That could only mean one thing:

"Her surgery went great." The doctor said breaking into a huge grin.

I felt warmth inside of me, flow to the very tips of my fingers and toes. It was such a relief, to hear those words. To finally hear something good in this dark and desperate time. Wow, that sounded like the world was going to end.

"Anyway, she's resting and you can see her if you want." The doctor suggested.

We all nodded and ran towards her room. I stopped at the door and look at her. I felt a smile creep over my face. I wandered in the room, looking at my friend, just lying there, untouched. It felt good to see her.

After half an hour, Oliver, Mrs Truscott and Mr Truscott left the room to get food. I said I'll stay with Lilly. Minutes past. Lilly hadn't still woken up. I looked at her monitor. I was no doctor but it looked okay to me. I gazed out the window, looking at the garden. I sighed. Just when I was wondering how much longer till she finally opens her eyes, I heard a stir. I turned sharply around and I noticed Lilly beginning to awake.

"Lilly?" I whispered, moving closer to her.

She turned to me.

"Hannah?" She whispered.

I was puzzled. Why was she confusing me with my alter-ego? Perhaps it is another Hannah that Lilly is referring too. Yeah, that must be it.

"No it's me Miley." I said.

Lilly turned to me. I looked at her, she looked back. I knew what she was thinking (and what she thought was looking back). She must have this crazy idea that this 'Hannah' was here with her in the hospital. Clearly she didn't recognise me because of the anathestic.

"Hannah, don't let Miley die. She must be warned." She mumbled.

"What?" I said.

Why was Lilly speaking like this?

"Please…..don't…..let….it….be…to…late...…need…..her…alive…otherwise…."

It was as though every word was hard for her to say. Just when I was about to speak, Lilly closed her eyes. It was as though she had fainted again.

I was in shock. What had made Lilly say those things? I got up. Suddenly I felt her hand on my wrist.

"Information…in…desk…please…don't…..let….it…be….too…..late…because….."

I turned around. This time, Lilly had indeed fainted. What was this all about? All I got from it was that I was in some danger and that if this girl called Hannah didn't save me then otherwise something terrible would happen. However at the very moment the door sung open and the Truscotts came in.

"Miley could you go back to our house and get some of Lilly's stuff?" Mrs Truscott asked me with a smile on her face.

"Su-re." I nodded.

I ran out of the room. At the door I had one last look at Lilly before running out. I ran all the way to Lilly's house. I opened the gate, punched in the security code, opened the door and sprinted to Lilly's room.

There I sat on her bed, thinking about everything she had said. What had she meant by all of it? Why must this 'Hannah' protect me? What was all that all about? I soon came to the conclusion that Lilly was having a bad dream and that she was in fact, just being delusional about the whole thing…..I hope. I wish that Lilly wasn't actually telling the truth and that…..c'mon Miley! How can that be true?

I shook my head and opened some draws. I took out some clothes, grab Lilly's toothbrush and toothpaste and some other random things and stuffed them inside a bag. Suddenly my phone went off.

"Hey Mrs Truscott." I answered after looking at the caller's ID.

"How's it going there? Nearly done?" She asked.

"Yeah, finished. Should be back in about half an hour!"

"Excellent, see you soon!"

I thought I should tell her about the things Lilly had said back at the hospital. Just as I opened my mouth, I hesitated. What if something really was going on and Lilly didn't meant for me to find out? Maybe her parents knew and were also trying to cover it up. If so, why? Is this the only way I could find out? Instead I decided to go for a less obvious way to find out if Lilly had told them about our little chat.

"Has Lilly awakened?"

"Not yet." Mrs Truscott answered sadly.

"Oh well, I'll see you soon!"

"Alright!" I hung up there.

Well, I shrugged. Better get going! I decided. I zipped up the bag and slung it over my shoulder.

That's when I noticed it.

It was a large piece of paper, much larger than any paper I've seen. I stepped towards it and took one good look at it. It was a piece of card about 2 metres in length and wide. It was beautifully decorated with symbols and crests.

One look at the paper told me it was a family tree and I recognised the family crests as Lilly's family crests. I always joke about how similar they are to my family crests. Lilly would always change the subject really fast. I wonder why?

I carefully scanned the bottom of the tree looking for Lilly's name. As soon as I found it, I tapped her name. It was fun looking at Lilly's family tree, seeing all Lilly's relatives. Lilly has always been so private about it. I never knew why though. She always kept that part of her life a secret. But I did manage to find the occasional family member that Lilly has mentioned to me, like her Aunt Penny who lived in New York. **A/N: Just made up one because I can't remember any mentioned relatives. **

I scanned my finger up the tree, looking at all Lilly's relatives. Her grandparents, her great grandparents and so on. I released that Lilly's family tree went back and back and back. It was amazing. But that's when I noticed something.

I was looking at one of Lilly's great something Uncle and released that his birth date was wrong. It said he was born in 2027. That was weird. How can this Tree show dates that haven't happened? That's when I decided to have another look at the dates. Instead of going back until the medieval ages, it seemed to go back to our time. It was probably a mix up at the printing, I reckon. But somehow, I couldn't throw off the feeling that something wasn't right here.

I shook my head again for the second time in the space of about an hour. I continued up the tree and found out why the dates were weird. That feeling I had told you about? Yeah I found out the reason for that too when I found out who's name was at the top of the tree. It was as though a light bulb above my head lit up, more than even a Christmas tree. Everything had suddenly gone 'click'.

At the very top of the tree was a name and not just anyone's name.

Mine.

**A/N: Bet ya didn't see that one coming! Stay tuned for more =) REVIEW please =)**


End file.
